In recent years, digital cameras and recorders have increased in popularity, and have enabled users of cameras and recorders to generate large numbers of digital photographs and audio or video recordings. When returning from a trip or vacation, a user generally has a set of photographs and recordings relating to the trip. The photographs and recordings can be presented as a slideshow to the user, to the user's friends, family, or colleagues, and/or to other unrelated users.
The slideshow, however, must be manually created. In addition, the slideshow is limited to the user's photographs and recordings, and generally does not include additional content. A need therefore exists for systems and methods for automatically creating a virtual trip based on a user's photographs and recordings, and including additional content such as personalized maps showing the user's trip and recommendations of locations to visit or of third-parties' photographs to include (such as photographs of popular locations on the trip that the user failed to visit, and/or that the user failed to photograph).